Morcubus
Morcubus is an abhorrent entity known as the "Prince of Monsters". He hails from the darkest bowels of the universe. He is a deadly sorcerer bent on possessing the knowledge of all EVIL! But in reality, he's not nearly as bad as he says he is. Or at least that's the case in the first three games. In MySims Racing, MySims Agents, and MySims SkyHeroes, he serves as the main antagonist. Roles in games Morcubus (MySims)|MySims||true Morcubus (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Morcubus (MySims Party)|MySims Party Morcubus (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing (Wii) Morcubus (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) Morcubus (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Morcubus (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes Trivia *It is revealed in MySims Racing that he has an antique warplane that he used to shoot Sir Charles down. *Morcubus is known to be very narcissistic, due to the fact he names every thing with the prefix "Morcu". *Morcubus' name was actually supposed to be Marcus, but since his parents had bad handwriting, his name became Morcubus. He tells you this once you complete the task The Meaning of Morcubus in MySims Kingdom. *In MySims, Morcubus is depicted with wild red hair. However, he was later redesigned: when he reappeared in MySims Kingdom, his hair was black with spikes sticking out, similar to Vincent Skullfinder's hairstyle, his face was made over, and he was dressed in a crimson long coat with puffy, striped pants. In other words, he looks completely different. He retains this appearance for the rest of the series, with the exception of his outfit, which was reverted back to his MySims one in MySims Party and MySims Racing. In MySims Agents, Morcubus wears what appears to be a combination of his original and Kingdom outfits. *In the original MySims, Morcubus does not mention Brandi in his dialogue when talking about his "spooky disciples" (which are the other Spooky Townie Sims). This is strange because Brandi works for MorcuCorp in both Racing and Agents. *In MySims SkyHeroes, he says that the only reason he wants to take over the skies is to make room for several large balloons of himself for the Morcubus Day Parade (which strangely lasts many months). *In The Sims 3: Late Night, there is a drink you can order at a bar called the "Morcubus Molotov". *In The Sims 3: Generations, a picture of Morcubus and/or Zombie Carl may appear over a Sim's head while telling a ghost story. *In MySims Agents, there is a picture of Morcubus inside the gym locker decoration, including the one in Yuki's submarine cave. *Morcubus is the only Sim to give a toilet blueprint in MySims and is the only Sim not to have their original appearance in MySims Party. *Morcubus' French name, Sinistrus, comes from the word "sinister". *As seen in a MySims Agents screenshot, Morcubus was originally a recruitable agent. *In MySims Racing for the Wii, one of Morcubus' MoruCorp employees is Goth Boy; in the DS version, though, Morcubus seems to have no prior knowledge (aside from rumors) of Goth Boy before asking you to take him to his house. *Morcubus appears in SimCity Creator as the Transportation Advisor for the city. Foreign names *'Dutch:' Morcubus *'English:' Morcubus *'French:' Sinistrus *'Japanese:' モーキュバス *'Korean:' 모큐버스 (in The Sims 4, 모쿠부스) *'Polish:' Morcubus *'Russian:' Моркуб *'Spanish:' Morcubus Gallery Morcubus 3.png|Morcubus' concept art drawn by MySims Agents concept artist, Genevieve Tsai. Morcubus.png|Morcubus' MySims concept artwork. MorcubusMSSHConcept.jpg|Morcubus' MySims SkyHeroes concept art drawn by MySims Concept artist, Ben Seto. We_teh_3.png|Him, Dragomir, and Svetlana in MySims SkyHeroes TheSims3_Mocubus.png|Morcubus in The Sims 3: Generations. Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Spooky (MySims) Category:Spooky (MySims Kingdom) Category:MorcuCorp Category:Racer Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:Chaos Pirates Category:SimCity Creator Characters